The present disclosure generally relates to location based services and, in particular, to identifying points of interest.
Location based services are often used to identify points of interest near a location. For example a user may search for a point of interest (e.g., a restaurant, gym, or market) near a particular location (e.g., the user's current location). Location based services may also be used to determine a route from a starting location to a destination. However, it may be more convenient for a user to be shown points of interest that are along a route to a destination (e.g., a commute route between work and home) so that a user may go to the points of interest on the way to or from the destination.